


Are you Down to Boogie Tonight?

by meshi_chan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hands on Me, How to write drunk prompts, I'm attached to Produce 101 Season 2, Mentions of alcohol, No Gintama toilet jokes sadly, Song as reference, Sougo why u so ooc here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshi_chan/pseuds/meshi_chan
Summary: Okita Sougo is drunk. He is definitely not thinking straight but that vermilion-haired female that was sitting on the bar was the woman he's in love with. He just had to get it all out from his mind. Borderline of M and E rated.





	Are you Down to Boogie Tonight?

Okita Sougo is drunk—deadass drunk. His face is red and his current appearance is straight up messy for a 23 year old. The sandy-haired male forgot how to stand up and functions like a human being for several minutes, just sitting there on an expensive sofa inside a small yet fancy bar, not moving an inch. The person in front of him, Hijikata Toshiro, shook his head in defeat at the younger male current state. The older male nudged Sougo's leg, trying to turn Sougo's attention to him,

"I told you that finishing that bottle will eventually knock you out." Hijikata muttered in annoyance, he put away the bottle that was in Okita Sougo's hands, preventing the latter to drink anything again.

The younger male didn't response to Hijikata's statement and Hijikata scoffed. He was calculating and analyzing how to bring a drunk man home yet avoids to being a dumpster in case Sougo decided to puke on him when a young woman, her long silky black hair and the expensive, dark colored kimono that she wore was still in a perfect condition, stood next to his table.

"Is Okita-san drunk?" She asked in with her soft voice, smiling innocently at the older male who was sitting down. Hijikata made some space on the sofa, inviting the newcomer to sit down next to him, across the sandy-haired man who was still slouching on the sofa.

"Yeah, he is." Hijikata said as he ran his hand through his V-shaped hair, letting out a sigh when the buzzing of his smartphone on the table caught his attention. He looked at the screen for a moment before turning to the young woman, "I'm sorry but could you accompany him for a moment? I have to answer this."

The young woman nodded with a smile on her face and Hijikata immediately grabbed his coat and made his way to the exit, before turning and facing the young woman, "Your party is great, Soyo. But, you could probably tune down the alcohol next time. Happy Birthday." He said while Soyo bowed to him and immediately exited the building.

Tokugawa Soyo made a mental note about that. She had been talking to her friends and most of them were almost wasted, either passing out in the bar, sleeping on the sofa, dancing maniacally—she even saw some of her friends making out or going together to God knows where. The level of alcohol that she asked the staff to serve today was probably too much for a college student to handle—

"Soyo." Soyo was snapped back to the real world when her name was being called by the sandy-haired male in front of her. The young woman adjust her sitting position so she could hear him well,

"Yes, Okita-san?"

Okita Sougo was silent again for a while but he looks like he was staring at something far ahead of him, since his eyes never glanced away from it. Soyo followed his gaze and her eyes landed on a certain vermillion-haired female who's sitting on a bar.

"I'm in love with Kagura. I am very in love with her. How can someone be so perfect as her?" Sougo started his drunk blabbering session, "She's very beautiful. She's great with animals, especially dogs. She's very cool when she does martial arts. She's perfect."

Sougo didn't even make a room for Soyo to comment as he decided to continued his rambling,

"I feel a strong chemistry between me and her. I don't know if it's the drink or the strong weird feeling inside me but I really enjoyed it. I want to ask her to do some boogie tonight with me tonight. Do you think she feel the same? Does she want to do boogie with me tonight?" Sougo immediately bombarded Soyo with statement that a not-drunk Okita Sougo wouldn't declare. Soyo puts her hand over her mouth as if she was thinking for the answer that Sougo was asking her.

The female, Sakata Kagura, was Okita Sougo's underclassman. She was in martial arts major and was pretty famous since she always participated in several martial arts competitions, both national and internationals, and she always manages to came out as the winner of the said competition. Her small face and pale skin complexion resembles a doll so it's a no wonder people thought her as pretty also.

"Why don't you ask her?" Soyo suggested, a smile appeared on her face.

"A sudden drunk confession? Nahh… 'ts not my style…" Sougo swatted the suggestion that the daughter of Tokugawa Corporation as he sunk himself on the sofa, eyes never left the vermillion-haired female who was sitting on the bar.

"Come on, Okita-san. You are on your last year of university, might as well confess now. Just let it out. You don't know whether you'll meet her again in the future or on the halls again! Might as well just confess." Soyo suggested again.

Now, a normal-functioned human being would never stand abruptly; they would never walking up to the person they are attracted to; and they sure would never started blabbering nonsense in front of them with their alcohol level that managed to shut down their entire brain. Mind you that the current Okita Sougo is not functioning as a normal human being.

Hence, that is why he is now standing in front of the vermillion-haired female who was sitting on the bar, looking at him with a confused look on her face. Sougo put one of his hands on the bar table to support his body while standing up while his other hand stretched out.

"Do you want to do boogie tonight with me?" Sougo asked. His voice went up higher than usual and he could feel he was sweating buckets when he realizes that he current was trying to confess his feelings to Sakata Kagura who was in front of her, not getting inside her pants.

"What?"

"I mean, I love you."

The vermillion-haired female's expression was even more confused as Sougo let out the last statement. The sandy-haired man shook his head fast, muttering 'shit shit shit not this um' with a slight panic tone.

"Are you okay?" Kagura asked him again, he could hear a worried tone in her voice instead of disgusted or creeped out.

"I'm sorry for being a creep but my name is Okita Sougo and I'm a senior at the criminology department. I am here because I have a confession to make, so will you listen to me?" Sougo asked, silently cheering for himself because he manages to say the right things even though alcohol had taken over his brain.

The older male let out a sigh as he noticed the female didn't move from her bar stool and had her full attention towards him. She nodded in silence. Sougo inhaled as he prepared his words,

"I sense a strong chemistry between us and I like it very much. Earlier, I was sitting there wondering if you feel the same. I know we never normally talk as I was admiring you from far but my heart race every time you looked and threw small smile at me. I'm sorry for being a creep, again, but I really want to say that I like you very much. It's okay if you don't reply because I do not expect you too. I just want to let it out from my mind. You can forget this conversation if you want." Sougo's not so heartwarming confession came to an end as he left the bar. He and his drunk brain came to an agreement that their next move after the drunk confessing was hiding in the bathroom or passing out in a random alley and pray that someone will pick him up. That was before his hand was being pulled from behind and soft lips landed on his.

He realizes that the person he confessed to earlier is now kissing him senseless. Soon enough, both of them were making out pretty fiercely on the bar with Sougo's hands were on Kagura's hips and the latter had her arms circled around the sandy-haired man's neck.

The next thing however, Sougo memories was a bit hazy, the alcohol and the making out were both of the factors, as the vermillion-haired female leaned closer to the young man ear and whispered, " _I will follow wherever your body lead me to, there are no rules so you can do whatever you want. And so I'll leave myself to the end of your fingertips._ _"_

Pretty much that was the cue for Sougo to lifted Kagura's up from the bar stool she was sitting on and brought her to the nearest exit as they exited the bar. The rest of the story of the couple went on as your imagination took you.

Tokugawa Soyo find herself laughing on the sofa, having to observe the couple that exited the bar just now the whole time. Hijikata arrived when Soyo was still giggling. He sat in front of her with a confused look on his face,

"Why are you laughing?" the V-shaped haired male asked Soyo.

"Okita-san is funny when he's drunk. Now I know why he usually doesn't drink that often." Soyo said, she was still smiling widely. "I didn't know that he'll just flirt shamelessly with his  _girlfriend_  of three years when he's drunk."

* * *

**Omake (Aftermath)**

" _At least that was the first time I got so drunk I completely forgot of my girlfriend's existence_ " Hijikata could only twitched in annoyance as he heard the voice over the phone. It was 10 AM in the morning and Hijikata Toshiro is not having any of this when he still needed his beauty sleep. The older male massaged his temple as he spoke,

"Do you even remember last Christmas when you got drunk and flirted with Kagura?" Hijikata asked.

"…  _I can't flirt with my own girlfriend? Wow, that's new Hijikata-san."_  Hijikata rolled his eyes as he heard that Sougo's voice became cocky as usual,

"Sougo. You asked her if she was single."

The other line went silent as Hijikata paused before opened his mouth again and said,

"And then, you cried when she said no."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and I missed that one Korean Survival Show with 101 boys in it. This fanfic was born when I find myself laughing very hard at a particular song lyrics translations also some fanfic prompts. Please know that I wrote this with a classy-ish feeling in my mind before it turned into this disaster. I even had the song loop in spotify to get inside the mood but nooo my brain said "fuck this" and bam this fanfic is what happened.
> 
> also I wanted to use the same title as the song for this fanfiction but a dear friend of mine said, "nah, use this one instead". Also I'm sorry but English is not my native language so I may have a wrong grammar here and there :( I originally wanted to write this with my native language but I cringed a lot when writing it so nope. English it is.
> 
> If you're curious about the song I used as the reference, it is title 'Hands on Me' and it was sung by Produce 101.
> 
> Thank you for reading this fanfic!
> 
> Meshi


End file.
